


The Room Where It Happens (Is Vinny's Bedroom That Smells Faintly Of Depression)

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Category: EverymanHYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: I really like it, I'm super proud of this piece y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: There's a first time for everything, even Habit hinting at the fact that he can't do everything by himself. Once realized, he goes to Vinny in hopes of offering him a deal that gets the most for himself, and very little for Vinny. It doesn't all go as Habit hopes. On very rare occasions, Vinny gets a break. He just has to earn them first.





	The Room Where It Happens (Is Vinny's Bedroom That Smells Faintly Of Depression)

Vinny hears the thump thump thump of Habits boots as they march up the stairs. Steel toe, perfect for kicking the shit out of someone. Someone you don't want around anymore. Someone like Vinny.

But Vinny, poor Vinny, doesn't care anymore. He's been through so much already he doesn't particularly mind. Sure it would be painful, yes it would be a terrible way to go, but did he ever really have a choice?

His time is up, he can hear Habit calling him outside the room. He stands, walks to the door, opens it, and calls out to tell Habit where he is.

Habit purrs and marches into the room, taking up space, so much space. "Vinny, boy, I have a conversation I've been meaning to have with you for a while, you know that? I like talking to you, ya know?"

Vinny is quiet, stays out of the way, and lets Habit speak. Habit always talks over him anyways, it's best to let him run and then throw your two cents into the fountain, wishing your words don't offend Habit. It didn't always work.

"That is, when you have something good to say. As a matter of fact! I like you as a person! You're interesting, you have a different way of looking at things. Which is why I have a proposal for you. You are in a position to look at things in your different ways and find things that I may have missed. I am tired of doing the same old stunts, and you're just the man to make some new ones with."

"So you need me." Vinny doesn't say. "You want my help." He doesn't say. He doesn't say them because he knows better. Better than to state that Habit has any fault, even if Habit is saying it too. 

"You want to be partners?" He chances.

"Sure, partners, associates, teammates, whatever you want to call it." Habit grins. He's getting his way. Habit always gets his way. 

"What do I get?" Vinny narrows his eyes. Habit wouldn't ask for help unless he needs it. Vinny must be in a unique position to pull something out of him. He has to be smart though, he'll have to haggle a price from Habit.

"You get to live dumbass. If you don't want to be with me then you have no place here." Habit snarls.

"That's not enough. I need more than that." Vinny says.

Habit rolls his eyes and taps his steel toe against the floor. "Well, that's all you're getting. If you don't want it then..." Habit shrugs and nonchalantly pulls a knife from a holster attached to his belt and uses it to clean under his nails.

Vinny knows better than to accuse Habit of needing him. Because even if it's true, there's a high chance that such a comment will be seen as a challenge and he will be dead.

"I want the doors unlocked. I want the freedom to come and go, using this house as a base if you want." Vinny says sternly. Habit pretends to not listen. "No more throwing me around like a rag doll either." Vinny points an accusatory finger at Habit, who can hardly be bothered to raise his eyes, put manages to pull enough energy into rolling his eyes. Ragdoll indeed, he thinks, Vinny is no girls doll to be thrown around, rather a dog to be trained. You can't train a dog without punishing them for bad behavior. "You need to stop throwing me around when you have fits. The first time it happens, I'm out of the deal. And answers. I need answers." Now this, this piques Habits interest. He stops playing with his knife and looks coolly at Vinny. Vinny can't tell if this is good or bad. Habit's eyes are steely and cold, he shares none of the warmth of his vessel. He may have messed up, he may have surprised Habit or caught him off guard.

"No. No answers. I'm willing to not use you like a rag doll, as you put it, on the condition you have to film anyone else I use in your place. Don't complain either, I'm being nice. And I'll throw in the freedom if you want, but the first time you abuse it or try to run away I'll hunt you down like a rabbit and kill you. But no answers." Habit bargains. He knows when to pull the reigns tightly and when to slacken them. He will get what he wants. He always does. Besides, what would Vinny do if he didn't keep up his end? Nothing.

Vinny stands up straight. It doesn't intimate Habit at all, but it gives Vinny a bit more confidence. He's not doing too bad. If Habit doesn't budge on answers, then he might have a safety net to catch himself on as long as he doesn't say anything that sends Habit into an outrageous fit. It doesn't seem like too bad of a deal. He considers his options. He decides to push it.

"Not all at once. Maybe not even all of them. But I need answers. If I'm doing anything for you I need to know why." Vinny tries to make his words ring with finality. 

It's Habit's turn. He thinks about it, considers his own options. "You humans are oh so curious creatures. Ever hear the phrase curiosity killed the cat?" Habit asks.

"There's a second part. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back." Vinny replies, still waiting for Habit's final answer.

Habit shrugs his shoulders and asks himself why not, let's try something new. He puts the knife away and holds out his hand for Vinny to shake. "I'll bite, partner." He says with a strange smile that tells Vinny to beware.

Vinny shakes Habits hand. "You need to swear on it." He demands. He could get used to this sort of power. Of course, he won't though. 

"I swear," Habit says, eyes alight with something that Vinny can't place. He hopes this deal will be for the best.


End file.
